


How I Met...

by AniMusic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, AruAni, College AU, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Multi, read to find out, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMusic/pseuds/AniMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees her appear and then leave. Who is she? What's her name? I want to know.</p><p>Aruani High School AU.<br/>Aruani College AU.<br/> </p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to keep updating as quick as possible.

The bright glare of the sun shines through my window. The composed orchestra of birds and the busy city life pounds in my ears. That was my cue to get up out of bed. I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I stand up and walk towards the bathroom to wash up. I walk past the full sized bed which held me tight while I slept. Past the sheets and comforters and beautiful girl on the other side of the bed...wait what???

I take a second look to make sure I’m not imagining things. To my surprise, what I saw was 100% real. I got closer to get a better look at the beauty in the bed. Her blonde hair flowed over the pillow like water flows in a river. Her skin was white as cotton. It looked so soft and fragile, like one touch would break the porcelain doll. Her hair covered her face so I couldn’t tell who it was. She was small and beautiful.

I start to think on who it could be, but no name or face comes to mind. I start thinking about the events last night. I remember I was at a party with a few of my friends. My sister Krista was there with me. I remember she was talking to some girl, but I didn’t recognize her. I also remember that my friend Eren was trying to help me hook up with a girl. After that I don’t really remember anything else. Wait…can it be that Eren actually helped me get someone. Yeeesss I can’t believe it. 

“What’s going on here? Where am I?” I heard a female’s voice coming from behind. I turned around just to be taken by surprised by who was getting out of bed.

“Annie!!!” I shouted.  
“Armin!!!”

 

Ok let me start from the beginning. Hi my name is Armin. I go to Sina High School with Eren and his sister (not really related) Mikasa. I have other friends, but Eren and Misasa have always been with me since kindergarten. Anyway, I’m the kind of guy that doesn’t really do anything. I go to school and do my work. I have good grades, but I still find time to hang out with my friends afterwards. Other than that, I don’t do anything else.

Well that’s enough about me. Let’s get to what we’ve been waiting for. I’m going to tell you the story of how I met the love of my life. Now there are some moments of this story that I’m not proud of, but they are important. So this is how the story begins.


	2. It starts like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said before the first few chapters may be boring. I'll try to spice things up when the time comes. Thanks for reading.

The bell rings and a hoard of people start swarming through the halls to get to their next destination. This is my first day as a freshman so I am extremely nervous. I don’t know where the classrooms are and I only know so many people. I feel so small compared to everyone here. My sister stands next to me and looks up to me. She smiles and grabs my hand to calm me down.

“Don’t be so nervous Armin. Everything is going to be just fine. Trust me.” She tells me. Krista isn’t my real sister, but my grandfather adopted her when she had no one else. We’ve been together ever since. We are both the same age. She is shorter than me, but she is so confident and I love her because of that.

“Thanks Krista. You always know how to cheer me up.” She gives me a hug and we walk in through the door. I noticed Eren and Mikasa standing by the cafeteria. They see me and wave me over. I smile and wave back as I walk towards, Krista still behind me. 

“Hey Eren and Mikasa, how are you guys in this fine and scary day?” 

“I don’t know about scary, but I am pumped. My first period class happens to be gym. So I can’t wait”

“I’m feeling the same as usual. I have gym first period as well. Someone has to keep an eye on Eren.”

Eren turned to her and gave her a look that says I don’t atound you around to baby me. Mikasa looked back and had the same blank stare she always has. They always act like this when they are together, which is like 99.999% of the time. Mikasa always follows Eren like she owes him for something, but I don’t say anything about it. 

“So are we in the same lunch this year, or at least any classes together?” Eren asked still very enthusiastic. His eyes are about to come out of his head. I looked at Krista who handed me our schedule. I take a closer look at both schedules and notice that Krista and I have all the same classes together except our eighth period class. She has Intro to Piano while I had study hall. I looked back at Eren and Mikasa.

“Well it seems that Krista and I both have the same classes together except one. We also have lunch during fifth period.” I said. I looked at Eren as he looked over his schedule. Mikasa did the same thing.

“We have fifth period lunch as well. Nice, now we can just hang during lunch and talk and be together.” Eren says while he jumps up and down. Sometimes I see him get excited and it makes me smile even though I know that he goes through a lot of crap. Luckily he has Mikasa by his side to help him out. He really doesn’t know how lucky he is to have her always backing him up. Anyway I was very happy about this.

The bell rings and everyone starts walking towards their homerooms. I go to my class and I noticed that my friend Marco was sitting near the front of the class. He was reading a book. He seems to be very into that book. The way he smiles while he reads reminds me of….well me. I walk towards the desk next to his and sit down. He was in another world. He didn’t look up until I decided to speak up.

“In a world where a guy gets transported to another world….inside a book” I said in a very narrative voice. Marco looks up and smiles at me.  
“Armin. How are you doing?” he said with a huge grin on his face. His face was covered in freckles. That is why many people just call him freckles. I on the other hand just stick to calling him Marco. 

“I’m fine. I’m actually very nervous. Luckily I had Krista to help me out. I love her to death” I said as I said as I smile like a huge dork. Marco looks at me and smiles even bigger.

“Yeah I can see why you would feel like that. You’ll be fine though you’re smart and a really nice guy” he tells me. He really does know how to make me feel better. Marco is one of the nicest people in the entire world. He always thinks of others before he even thinks about doing anything for himself. 

“Thanks Marco. You are a great help. So anyway, how are things with you?”

“Everything is fine. I’m really happy about the school year starting. Ymir on the other hand really dislikes the fact that she has to wake up so early.” Ymir is Marcos sister. Well not really his real sister. Ymir is to Marco as Krista is to me. We are all in the same grade and are around the same age. Ymir is actually one of Krista’s best friends. They always spend time together. 

“Well I don’t really blame her. Anyway, I really do wonder what this year has in store for us.” I said. Marco smiled at me and nodded. He then looked down at his book and kept reading. I looked up to the front of the class to see the teacher come in. She goes to her desk and introduces herself. She then takes out a piece of paper and starts taking roll. I of course was the first she called. She kept calling out other names and the students raised their hands and said they were here. I dosed off after a little while until she called out a certain name. I looked around the class to see who the name belongs to, but I saw no one say anything. 

I decided to forget the name and move on to the rest of my day. The bell rang and I went to my first class. The rest of my day was the same thing. I went to my classes and the teachers introduced themselves and gave us a syllabus. I had no homework for any of my classes so I had nothing to do later on for study hall. Lunch was interesting. I sat down and talked to Eren, Mikasa, and Krista. We were then joined by Marco, Ymir, and Jean. That’s when things got interesting.

You see Eren and Jean have a long history of really disliking each other. And by disliking I really mean pure hatred. Every time they get near each other, it’s like putting two male bears in a cage with one female. It can get nasty. Luckily everyone always does their best to stop them before it goes too far. 

After lunch I went to my other classes where we did the same things. And then came my last period of the day. I went to the library for study hall. When I walked in there I realized that I was the only student who has study hall at this period. Either that or the rest of the students left. Either way I was alone. I decided to check out the book shelves to see what kinds of …well books. I looked, but decided to just read my history text book. 

I sat down and started reading my book. I started reading about the many wars that occurred in around Asia and Africa and Europe. I was taken back in time to when these events actually happened. I was lost in time. I kept reading until I heard something move. I looked up and noticed someone walking through the different aisles. She kept moving until she reached the poetry section. She was short, with her blonde hair tied in a bun. She was wearing a grey hoodie with a pair of jeans. Her sneakers are worn out and she seems to be so unmotivated. 

Her eyes scanned over the spines of the books. Her face doesn’t show any signs of emotions, but her eyes show otherwise. She is plain looking, but there is something about her that makes her seem like an angel. She seems lost, but yet she knows exactly where she is. 

She keeps walking to the other side of the shelf and picks a book from there. She starts walking away. She stops out of nowhere and looks towards me. I feel my cheeks blush and look away. I kept feeling her eyes scan my entire being. She then looks away and walks off. She left the library and I was once again alone. I look up again to see where she was once standing.

“Who was that girl?” I say to myself. I stay seated until I heard the bell wring. I packed my things and stood up. My mind was clouded with images of her. Who was she? What was her name? I couldn’t get her out of my mind. I walked to Krista’s biology class and waited for her. She came out talking to Ymir. They said their good byes and went their separate ways. Krista walked towards me.

“Hey Armin, shall we go home?” she asked. I nodded and we walked off. On the way home, Krista told me about her day. I walked, but I didn’t pay attention. I still couldn’t get that girl out of my head. Once we got home, my grandfather greeted us both with hugs and a kiss. Krista stayed with grandpa and I went upstairs. I put my book bag down and lied on my bed. I just stayed in my bed until it was time for dinner. I went downstairs and ate. Afterwards I took a shower and went back to my room. I went to sleep with her on my mind. She was the last thing I thought of before I drifted away to dream land. The question still remained.

Who is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update as quickly as I can, but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoy and keep a look out for the update.


	3. Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin finally learns her name. How will he feel later on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I couldn't find inspiration anywhere. Anyway I hope you like it and like I said before, the first few chapters may be boring so please keep reading no matter what. Please :)
> 
> P.S. You may see things that may be written differently do to the fact that I'm Hispanic. Example, instead of hahaha I wrote jajaja. (pronounced the same way)

I woke up earlier than usual. It was around 5:00 am, and no one was awake. I decided to go take a shower. I get my towel and walk to the bathroom. Once I get to the bathroom I undress and turn on the shower. I check the temperature and then step in. I start thinking about the previous day and about the girl I saw in the library. My mind drifts off to another place and I lose track of time. I tried to imagine the girl once again. I wish I knew who she was. I come back to my senses when I reached for the shampoo bottle and instead picked up a razor blade. I look at it and many thoughts come to my head. My thought process was interrupted by a banging on the door. 

“Armin hurry up. I really need to use the bathroom. I also need to get ready.” 

I looked at the razor blade for a little while longer and then put it back where it was. I look in the direction of the door.

“Ok Krista. I’ll be out in a few.”

“Just hurry it up please.”

I turn off the shower and step outside. I wrap the towel around my waist and go towards the mirror. I clear away the fog and grab my toothbrush. I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom. I’m greeted by a jumpy Krista who runs towards me and kisses my cheek. 

“Thank you so much. Love you” she says.

I smile and walk towards my room. I dry myself off and get dressed. I pack up my book bag before going downstairs. I walk to the kitchen to be greeted by my grandfather who just finished making breakfast. 

“Good morning Armin. How did you sleep last night?”

“I slept well granddad. Thanks for asking. How about you?”

He was about to answer until we heard a banging from upstairs. I look at him and go check it out. I walk up the stairs and go towards the bathroom. I put my ear on the door and hear that the shower is still on.

“Is everything ok in there Krista?” I ask.

I hear nothing from the other side. I get a little worried so I tried to open the door. It was locked so I decided to use my knowledge on lock picking. I used a bobby pin that I just so happened to find and start at the door. I unlocked it and walk inside. It was really steamy in here. I walk towards the shower and realize that there is no one here. I turn off the shower turned on the little vent to clear away the steam. I was about to leave when I see Krista at the door. She looked at me confused and then smiles.

“Thanks for opening the door for me. I sort of locked myself out. I seem to be out of it today.”

I looked at her and I smiled. I walk towards her and kiss her forehead.

“Hurry up and get dressed. You need to eat before we leave for school.”

I go downstairs once again. I sit down at the table and eat. A few minutes later Krista comes down and eats her breakfast. After we cleaned the dishes we go outside and wait for the bus. As we stand there I couldn’t help but to think of the girl. My thoughts were once again interrupted when I felt a small hand grab mine. I look to see Krista take my hand and look at me with her big eyes. 

“Why are you so quite this morning Armin?” she says with a huge smile on her face.

“N-no reason. Why do you ask?”

“Well you seem like your dosing off a lot and that’s kind of unusual.”

“Its fine Krista…Hey have you ever seen a small blonde girl in school?”

“Every time I look in a mirror. Jajaja.”

“I’m serious…You know what never mind.”

We stand there in silence until the bus arrives. When the door opens up I let Krista get in first. I walk right behind her. She goes and sits next to her friend Ymir and they just go off talking about…who knows what. I kept walking until I reached the seat where Marco was sitting. I sit down just to see him reading the same book as yesterday. I sit down and he just reads on.

I decided to be a little annoying and started poking his arm. He still seems out of it so I decided to take a different approach.

“MARCO!!!” I yell while shaking him. He jumps and looks at me with a frightened look in his eyes. He smiles at me and smack me in the head. 

“Don’t do that while I’m reading”

We both start laughing. I noticed that Ymir and Krista looked at us and just started laughing. 

“So how is that book you keep reading?” I ask him.

“It’s good, you should read it. I think you might like it.”

“I just might. So how’s Jean? I haven’t seen him since the end of last year.”

“I don’t know. Ever since he moved we haven’t been talking. He must be busy still getting used to everything.”

“Oh ok then. I’ll let you read your book now.”

He smiles and keeps reading. I put my headphones on and start listening to music. I just sit there quietly waiting to get to school. I keep thinking about the girl in the library. The way she looked for a book. The way her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun. How her skin glowed in the light. I can’t seem to get her out of my head.

The bus starts slowing down to a stop. I look around to see the school right in front of us. I put away my headphones and put my book bag on. I walk out of the bus and go inside the school. I walk and just stand there until the bell rang. I walk towards homeroom and sit down. Images of her still crowding my head. I just wait there thinking to myself. My thoughts just keep going back and forth and I can’t seem to concentrate on anything. I hear the teacher start calling role. She goes down the list until she hits mine. (Which by the way it’s like the first name on the list so I’m a little overdramatizing the situation.)After calling role the teacher calls for attention. 

“Ok students, today we have a new student amongst us. She came here from Maria High. Please give a warm welcome to our new student Annie Leonhardt.”

I look at the door and that’s when I see her. The same porcelain colored skin. The same blonde hair and the same messy bun. The same hoodie. It was her. It was the girl from the library. Annie Leonhardt. 

“Ok Annie, it seems that there is only one seat left. Here’s your schedule. Go sit down and just wait for the bell to ring.”

She takes the schedule and walks to her seat which happens to be…OH GOD SHE’S NEXT TO ME. Ok keep calm relax she is just another person. 

She sits down and puts her head down. The expression she wears is so plain, but I can’t help to stare. She looks up and realizes that there is a small geeky looking kid staring at her.

“Either you stop looking at me or you are going to get a pencil in the eye ok.” She says with a blank expression on her face. 

I feel a blush creeping on my face and look away. 

“I-I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…well…I um…uh…”

“Whatever.”

I look away, obviously embarrassed. The bell finally rang after what felt like an eternity. I stood up quickly and ran to my next class.

The day went by normally. Lunch came and I ate alone because the gang wasn’t here and Krista just went with Ymir. Marco was reading his book and I really just want him to finish it. After lunch I went to my English class. I walk into my classroom and go straight to my seat. I start to take my English stuff out of my book bag when I notice someone stop right in front of me. 

“Just give me a second. I’ll let you get to your seat in a moment” I say. 

I finished getting my things and finally look up to see who was standing right in front of me. My eyes widened when I noticed who it was. 

“Annie…um…uh. I-I-I’m sorry” I say as I stand up. 

She looks at me with the same blank stare. I flinched as she moved towards the seat.  
“Ok everyone take your seats” the teacher says. 

I take my seat and look forward. I tried to ignore the girl who sat next to me. I have to admit that I’m actually scared of her. She seems so cold towards others and I really don’t know how to respond to that. I keep looking forward, but my mind just keeps focusing on her. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?

__________

The day ended normally. After English I didn’t see Annie anymore. She didn’t even show up to the library during eighth period. Either way I couldn’t get her out of my mind.

I start walking towards the bus when I feel my phone vibrate. It was a text.

KristalBall: Ill b home late. Gonna hang with Ymir. <3 u. Tell gramps where I am.

I smile and answer back a simple OK. I get on the bus and put my headphones on again. I listen to my music all the way back to my house. Once I leave the bus I walk towards the house. I open the door and walk straight up to my room. 

I locked the door behind me and threw my bag near my desk. Since it was only the second day of school the teachers didn’t give us homework so I laid down on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I laid there until I fell asleep without noticing.

____________

I wake up to Krista jumping on me to wake me up. 

“Wake up it’s time for dinner” she says with a huge smile on her face.

I looked at her and smiled. She got off of me and ran downstairs. I got up and started towards the door. 

I got to the kitchen and sat down. It was a quite dinner. No one really talked. All that could be heard were the forks hitting the plates trying to get every bit of food. After dinner I gave my grandfather a hug and went to my room. 

I laid back down on my bed. I started to think about my parents and how much I missed them. I tried to think about something else before I started crying. Many people didn’t know it, but the loss of my parents had a huge impact on me. I go so depressed that I sort of started cutting myself. I even contemplated suicide. If it weren’t for Krista, my grandfather, and my friends, I would’ve been long gone. 

I stand up from my bed and go to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. As I walked back to my room, I hear Krista talking on the phone. I hear her laugh and I know she is talking to Ymir. I kept walking and reached my room. I closed the door behind me and turned off the lights. I went directly to my bed and laid down. I looked up at the ceiling once more. I started to close my eyes. When I closed them, one thing went through my mind. My last though before falling asleep was parents smiling faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. it was a struggle to write, but I'm glad I finished it. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Also thanks to the people who have sort of stuck with me even though I only have very few chapters. So far. :)


	4. New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin chills with his friends. What happens afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update. Between one thing and having no motivation/inspiration, it was tough. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.

Nothing really happened in the next few weeks. So instead of boring you with the details, I’m going to skip to what happened about a month later. Let’s see if I remember…ahhh I remember now. Let’s start to the first week in October when I went to hang out with Eren and Mikasa.  
_____________________________________

I woke that Saturday morning feeling even more relaxed than usual. I got out of bed and stretched. I walked towards the door of my room and grabbed my towel. I walked towards the bathroom just to realize that it’s occupied. I knocked on the door just to hear someone sing.

“Krista can you please hurry up. I want to get ready before Eren and Mikasa show up.”

“What if I want to take forever in here? What if I just sleep in here? What would you then?”

“Just hurry it up please.”

The door opens to reveal the short, blonde, and beautiful girl that I call my sister. She is wearing her bathrobe and is holding her phone. She looks at me and smiles. 

“Fine, just because I love you so much.” She walks towards me and kisses me on the cheek. She walks towards her room while humming the happy song. I couldn’t help but smile when Krista is nearby. Her presence lightens up any room and come on, no one can be mad at her.

I walked into the bathroom and undressed. I looked myself in the mirror. As I looked at myself, a small scrawny guy with a bowl cut is looking back at me. His pale skin brightening the room. I sometimes feel ashamed of my body, but I just end up not caring anymore. After I looked in the mirror, I got into the shower and then brushed my teeth. I dried off and then covered myself with the towel. I opened and went towards my room.

Once in my room, I put on some clothes and walked downstairs. I noticed my grandfather and Krista eating breakfast and watching TV. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. 

“I’m leaving grandpa. I’ll see you and Krista later.”

“Ok Armin, take care of yourself”

I nodded at him and then walked out the door. Once I walked out I noticed my two best friends in the world waiting for me.  
___________________________________________________________  
“You take forever to get ready Armin. Does it really take that long to get dressed and brush your lesbian style hair?” Eren said

“I’m sorry that I like to look my best unlike someone whose hair looks like he just got up.”

“I’m gonna get you for that comment” Eren started running after me. I ran as fast as I could, but like always he caught up to me. He put me in a head lock and tried to pin me to the ground (by try I mean succeeded). Before Eren could do anything to me, Mikasa grabbed him and pulled him up. ‘

“Mikasa what are you doing? Let me at him. He asked for it” Eren complained. Mikasa as always looked at him and dropped him back on the ground. 

“Ow. Mikasa why did you just drop me? Ow my butt hurts.”

“Don’t be an idiot Eren just get up and let’s keep going.”

I start to get up. I can’t control my laughter. I laughed so hard that Eren gave me a dirty look. I laughed even harder.

“What the hell are you laughing at Mr. I love my lesbian haircut?”

“Awwww. Is the baby sad? Do you need a hug? Come here” Eren got closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him and started “comforting” him. Of course I started laughing at him again. He punched me in the arm.   
__________________________________________________  
The rest of the day was the same way. We joked around, got something to eat, and did many things. We went to Eren’s house and played video games. We played until it was getting late. I looked at the time and realized I had a few messages from Krista. 

“Well guys, I’m gonna leave. The family is already leaving messages so yeah. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Armin, bae nooooo. Stay a little while longer.” Eren started complaining. Just from the way he is acting now, I know that he is extremely tired.

“Eren, don’t worry Mikasa will protect you will be fine.” I tell with a mocking tone in my voice. 

I said goodbye to Eren and Mikasa and I walked out the door. The sunset was just starting. The way the sun burns the sky with streaks of orange and pink. It was a beautiful sight. I kept walking home admiring the beautiful colors in the sky. After a little while my mind wonders off. I start thinking about the many things going on in my life. About the people I love and care for. About my parents. All of a sudden I get sucked back into reality. I feel out of it for a while, that is until I realized who I just bumped into.

“Annie, oh crap I’m so sorry. I wasn't paying attention.” I looked at her. She seems extremely pissed. More than usual.

“Of course you weren't. What the hell is your problem? Are you blind? Can you notice when someone is coming towards you?”

“I-I-I’m sorry. I was just...”

“Just what. Thinking about how pathetic you are? Do you even realize how freaking irritating it is to be around you? You’re always stuttering and looking down. Grow a pair you damned spineless piece of trash.” 

“Look I-I’m sorry. I’ll see to it that i-i-it won’t happen again” I’ve never seen her this angry. What did I do wrong? Why is she so mad at me?

“Is that all you can say? I feel bad for your parents. Having to raise a weak fool like you and that creature you call a sister.” She starts to walk away. I feel something rising inside me. Out of nowhere it just came out.

“DON’T YOU DARE EVER TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT. MY SISTER IS A WONDERFUL PERSON AND SHE LOVES ME A LOT. I LOVE HER AS WELL. AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION MY PARENTS HAPPEN TO BE DEAD. I WAS RAISED BY MY GRANDFATHER WHO WAS ALONE AND NO ONE BESIDES ME AND KRISTA. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN MAD AT ME? WHAT IN THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU? JUST BECAUSE YOU LIVE A MISERABLE AND LONESOME LIFE DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO GO AROUND AND MAKE MY LIFE AS MISERABLE AS YOURS. ALL I TRIED TO DO WAS TO BE NICE TO YOU. I GUESS I’M JUST WASTING MY TIME.”

I felt a huge weight be lifted from my shoulders. At the same time, I felt a huge amount of guilt flow through me. Annie just looked at me with expressionless eyes. She turns around and starts walking away.

“Whatever nerd.” She walked away. I stood there taking deep breathes. What did I just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. From now on, the chapters may get a little more interesting. I can't promise that there won't be any boring chapters. Sorry


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin doesn't know whether she is real or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with this fic. Thanks to everyone who has read it. I hope you enjoy what's coming up.

“Armin, what do you think you’re doing?”

I jumped out of my seat and looked at the door of my dorm. Eren looked at me with a serious face yet gentle look on his face. I run my hands through my hair and smile at him. 

“Sorry Eren. I was just writing a story. Nothing much though."

“Aww. My little Armin is trying to be a sap. Well you really don’t need to try hard.” Eren says to me. I gave him a dirty look, but couldn’t help but smile. 

“You know what, never mind.” I said as I spin around on my chair. 

“Anyway, why are you even doing that? A better question is, why something like this crap? No offense but this sucks man. You need lessons.” He said as he walked towards me. I smiled and looked at him.

“Why are you even here Eren?” 

“You’re late for your Calculus class you moron.”

“AHHHH. WAIT WHAT? NO THIS CAN’T BE.” I yelled as I ran around my dorm getting my bag and books. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room. I ran down the hallway and ran through the front door. I felt a quick chill from the breeze. I looked up at the dark skies and the stars. I stopped running and looked closely at the moon. 

“EREN YOU ASS HOLE.” 

“I can’t believe you fell for that. And here I thought you were the smart one.” Eren says from behind me. All I hear is him laughing at my pain. I walked towards him and smacked him in the face.

“Oww. Armin can’t you take a joke. Hahaha.” Eren says as he gives me a hug. He lets me go and takes me back to my dorm. We sit at my dorm and talk before he leaves to go to sleep. I stay in my room and get everything ready for my classes. I get ready to sleep and go to my bed. I lay there for a while, thinking about everything. As my mind ran with my thoughts, I decided it was time to close my eyes and see her one more time.   
_____________________________  
I stood alone in a white room. There was no one around. I was completely alone. The white walls started to crumble away. I started to look around and noticed the sunlight coming through the cracks. As the walls continued to crumble, I noticed how beautiful the sky looked. Clouds traveling around as calm as can be. Birds singing as they fly with their friends. I noticed the white floors beneath me turned into a grass covered field. I saw ladybugs and butterflies dancing around the flowers. I looked up and that’s when I saw her.

An angelic figure with her back turned to me. He golden hair flew in the wind. A white summer dress covered her beautiful porcelain skin. A ring of beautiful flowers crowned her head. She slowly turns towards me. Her eyes closed as if hiding some sort of secret. She starts to walk in my direction. I slowly move towards her. We got closer and closer to each other as time passed. I reached out my hand to grab hers. I pull her towards me and embraced her in my arms.

She slowly opens her eyes, revealing two crystal orbs that reflect the suns magnificence. We stare into each other’s eyes for a small moment. I smile at her, knowing that she means everything. She smiles at me. Her face radiates beauty and happiness. We lean towards each other. Our eyes starts to close. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I feel her hand caressing my face as we get closer and closer. I can hear her breathing slowly as she gets closer…  
_______________________________  
“Annie.” I gasped as I sit up on my bed. 

“Armin, are you ok? What happened?”

“Oh I’m sorry for waking you up Marco. Everything is fine. Just the same dream again.” I said as I looked at my roommate.

“Oh ok. Oh by the way who’s Annie?” He asked with a confused look on his. I looked at him for a moment.

“She’s just the girl from my stories. Actually the girl from my dreams. She is the reason I started writing. She actually doesn’t exist. I said as I looked down at my sheet covered legs.

“Oh ok then. Goodnight Armin.” 

“Goodnight Marco.” I said as I laid down once more. I looked at the dark ceiling for a moment thinking about the girl in my dreams. I couldn’t shake the feeling that she was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and sorry for not updating until know. I've had major writers block and basically wanted to give up, but I finally got it going again.


	6. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First semester is done. Now it's party time.

I woke up this morning realizing that I am back home with my grandfather. I am very glad that this semester ended. I was so tired by the end of it that I’m pretty sure that I got a 99% on one of my final exams. Anyway, I am really looking forward to Ymir’s party tonight. It’s going to be great and I get to see all of my friends. 

I decided to get up from bed and walk towards my desk. I opened my laptop and continued writing my story. As I was about to continue with the story, I heard a knock on the door.

“Come in.” I called out. The door opens and Krista walks in wearing a long shirt that goes down to her knees. 

“Armin, breakfast is ready. I made it myself to surprise grandpa.”

“Oh good job Krista. I’ll be down in a minute let me just finish something here ok.” She walks towards me and wraps her arms around me. She puts her head on my shoulder.

“What are you doing anyway?” She asked as she continues to hug me somewhat tightly. 

“I’m trying to write the story I’ve been working on for God knows how long. Anyway I’ll be down in a few.” She hugs me tighter.

“But it’s going to get cold Armin. Come on, you can work with the story later. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please. Pleeeeeaaaaaaaase.”

“Fine Krista, I’ll go now. Just let me at least put some pants on.”

“Forget pants, that shirt is big enough to cover you lets go.” She grabs my arm and pulls me downstairs towards the kitchen. I sit down at the table as she starts serving breakfast. 

“I made scrambled eggs with bacon and toast with some fig balsamic jam. Plus we have oatmeal as with apples and cinnamon.” She tells me, excitement flowing from her as she serves me breakfast. I take a bite of it and was surprised of how good it was. 

As I ate my grandfather came downstairs and sat with me. Krista gave him breakfast and then served food for herself. We all sat together like a happy family and just ate and chatted. Everything was perfect. Once I finished my breakfast I walked to my grandfather and gave him a hug. I then walked to Krista and game her a hug as well and a big kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for breakfast Krista, it was delicious.” I told her as I started to walk towards the stairs. 

“Thank you Armin. I’m happy that you liked it.” She said as she smiled. I looked at her and smiled as well. I was starting to walk up the stairs when I thought of a better way to thank Krista. 

“Hey Krista. I’m going to a party tonight at Ymir’s house. Do you want to come as well?” I asked. Before I could brace myself, I felt Krista jump on me. I tried to keep my balance, but I ended up falling with her. We both laughed at the fact. She looked at me, kissed my cheek, and then ran upstairs. I got up and walked upstairs to my room. This was going to be a great night.

\- - -

I decided to wear a nice casual button up shirt with my nice black jeans, and by decided, I mean that Krista picked it out and told I couldn’t wear anything else. I put on my shoes, brushed my hair and walked downstairs. 

I went to the living room and sat on the sofa next to my grandfather, who was watching Family Feud. 

“I hope you know you have to watch over her right?” my grandfather told me. I looked at him and smiled.

“I know grandpa, trust me she will be fine.” I assured him.

“Make sure she doesn’t do any drugs. She tends to do things to please people and it worries me.” He looks at me with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Grandpa don’t worry. If for some reason I can’t find her anywhere, Ymir is going to be there. Those two are inseparable when they get together and Ymir is very protective over her. Plus Mikasa and Eren are coming as well. Don’t worry she will be fine.” I told him as I put my arm on his shoulder. He looks at me and smiles.

“Ok then. I trust you Armin.” He said as he hugs me. 

I hug him as well. I turn around as I hear the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. 

“Are you ready Armin?” Krista askes as she stands at the bottom of the steps. She is wearing her favorite jeans and a nice pink flannel. 

“Yeah let’s go then.” I say as I walk towards the door.

\- - -

We get to the house, and we can hear the noise coming from within. The thud of the bass in the songs makes the house shake. The colored lights flashing through the windows. 

“Well let’s go in then.” I said to Krista. I walk to the door and knock. The door opened to reveal Connie and Sasha at the door. 

“Yo Armin. How you doin?” Connie says as he puts his arm around my shoulder. Sasha does the same thing. 

“I’m fine guys. How are you two doing anyway?” I asked as I tried to squirm out of there grasp, but sadly failed. 

“Hey. Leave the two of them alone you bald headed waste of DNA. I should hit for opening the door to MY party.” A voice yells from across the room. 

“YMIR.” Krista runs towards her and jumps in her arms. 

“Well we’re waiting for the pizza guy. I’m starving.” Sasha says as she holds her stomach.

“Sasha the pizza guy already came. The pizza is in the kitchen.” Ymir said as she held Krista in her arms. Sasha widened her eyes and looked at Connie. They both looked towards the kitchen and ran. They pushed and shoved until they disappeared through the kitchen door. 

“Sorry about that. They always get on my damned nerves.” Ymir said as she puts Krista down. Krista still holds on to Ymir, smiling. 

“Its fine, we are all used to their shenanigans.” I said trying to assure Ymir everything is fine. 

Ymir smiled and started walking away with Krista. 

“Ok then. I’ll leave you alone for now. Oh and don’t worry about Krista, I’ll take great care of her.” She says as she walks away. 

I smile in their direction and waved. I stood in front of the door for a while just until I got used to the environment. I smiled again and started walking towards the snack table. I grabbed a cup poured some soda and started to drink. I continued to walk around and decided to sit on a chair near kitchen. I continued to watch everyone be themselves. Even Eren and Mikasa were having fun. All of a sudden the sound of knocking came from the door. 

“Hey Armin, can you answer the door for me? It’s probably my friend.” Ymir yells out from where she was. 

“Sure Ymir I’ll get it.” I answered back. I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door. As I got closer, somebody knocked again.

“I’m coming. Just hold o…”

“Oh hi. I’m here for Ymir’s party.” The girl in front of me said after I opened the door.

I couldn’t believe my eyes. 

“Annie?”


	7. Party (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin has encountered the girl from his dreams. How will he react to this sudden surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been reading this. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. (I know I'm slightly late)

“Annie?”

“Um…yes? How do you know my name exactly?” she says with a tone of confusion coming from her lips. 

“I..I…I…I…I am sorry. I don’t know who you are. Um what is your name?”

“Are you ok? You don’t look well. Here come with me” the stranger says as she grabs my arm. 

She walks me to the nearest chair and sits me down. She grabs a bottle of water and hands it to me. I look at her, still can’t believe what I’m seeing. I felt like I was dreaming. 

“Hey Armin are you ok?” Krista comes over with Ymir to see if I was ok. Ymir looks at the girl and smiles. 

“Annie, you showed up. I thought you were gonna bale on me like you did last time.” Ymir said as she puts her arm around the stranger.

“Ymir, get your arm off of me before I snap it in half.” The blonde stranger said in a fierce tone.

I was so confused. I didn’t know what to do. Krista looks at Ymir and elbows her. Ymir looks at Krista as she motions to the blonde.

“Oh where are my manners. This is Annie Leonhardt. She is a friend of mine. We met at the Karate Studio when we were in high school.” Ymir introduced.

“I wouldn’t really call us friends now. More like acquaintances or even students of the same sensei.” Annie said as she looks at Ymir with a dead look. 

“Shut it blondie. Anyway my girlfriend Krista…”

“I’m not your girlfriend Ymir.” Krista said as she elbows Ymir on the side with a smile. 

“All right all right. And the pale geeky mess in the chair is her brother Armin.”

I looked at her. Her porcelain skin was so beautiful. Her golden blonde hair twisted in a bun. Her nose somewhat large, but fits her perfectly. She looks exactly like the girl in my dreams. Plus she has the same name. I couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. Krista I told grandpa that I’ll take care of you. Come on lets go home.”

“But Armin…”

“I said lets go dammit” I yelled

Krista froze in shock. Everyone looked in my direction. All was quiet except the sound of the music.   
“Please Krista, let’s just go home.” I said as I turned around and walked out of the door. 

As I leave, I hear Krista say goodbye to everyone and walking out. I feel her getting closer and closer. I opened the car door and got in, and then we drove off. 

\- - -

The ride home was quiet. I was ashamed of the way I acted at the party. I didn’t know what came over me. I panicked and I ruined everything. I was someone who I never wanted to be. For something so little like seeing someone who you thought was fake. What the actual hell is wrong with me.

I drove up to the house and parked the car. I got out and walked to the front door. Krista followed behind me. I opened the door and walked in.

“Hey kids how are you…”

“Sorry grandpa I have to go to my room goodnight.” I said as I walked up the stairs. I walked to my room and closed the door behind me. 

I took off my clothes and fell onto my bed. I was so upset with myself that I didn’t know what to do. I felt so ashamed about how everything went down tonight. 

I laid in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. All of a sudden a knock comes from the door. 

“Armin, its Krista can I come in?” 

I didn’t answer her. I was too ashamed to actually talk to her. All I heard was the door opening and the sound of footsteps getting louder as she got close. 

“Armin please talk to me.” Krista said. 

I looked away, not being able to look at her in the eye after what I did. All I felt at that moment was her arms messing with my hair and her head on top of my stomach. She stayed there for a few good minutes before she spoke again.

“Armin, what exactly happened tonight?” she asked, worry in her tone. 

I looked at the ceiling once more and opened my mouth.

“I wasn’t able to handle everything that went on today. It was too much for me.”

“What exactly was too much? You seemed fine when we got there.”

“Ok. You are going to think that I’m crazy, but…”

Krista sat up and looked at me, concern flashing through her eyes.  
“What is it Armin? You know you can talk to me right? Just tell me.” She said.

I stood up and walked to my laptop. I turned it on and opened the file that I was working on before we left. I motioned to her so she can come and take a seat next to me. She looked confused and walked towards me. Krista sat next to me and looked at the screen. 

“Read my story.” I told her.

“Armin, don’t get off topic, we are talking about tonight…”

“Just read my story Krista. Don’t ask questions.” I said slightly irritated.

Krista looked at me and started to read the story. She slowly read every page I had so far. After she finished reading she said nothing. She looked blankly at the screen. I looked at her and waited for her to respond. 

“So all this time you have been writing a story about the love that you and Ymir’s friend shared? Bro this is too weird even for you.” She said as she looks at me. 

“It’s not what you think. I’ve never met her before in my life.”

“Well it doesn’t seem like it. This is some stalker level ish bro. Wait a minute, I thought you said that this character was made up.” 

“I thought so too. She was just some random girl from my dreams and now I find out she is real. How the hell did you want me to react to this?” I said as I start to panic again.

“Ok Armin take it easy. There has to be some explanation to this, but for now just relax.” Krista says as she hugs me. She closes my laptop and takes me to my bed. She lays me down and tucks me in. 

“Look Armin, this is something you may not want to share with people ok. Just take it easy and relax. Next time you see Ymir apologize for what you did. Don’t go into details why you did it, just apologize ok.” Krista says as she kisses my forehead. 

I looked at her and smile. I kissed her cheek and hugged her. She stood up and headed for the door. I sat up and looked at her.

“Hey Krista” I called to her. She turned around and looked at me.

“I’m sorry for what happened. I didn’t know how to react. I was confused and scared.”

“It’s fine. I’m here if you want to talk ok?”

“Thank you. You are always so helpful. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Armin.” Krista said. She turned off the light and closed the door.

As she left, I looked up at the ceiling. I continued to think of the beautiful blonde from my dreams. I still couldn’t believe she existed. And with that final thought, I fell asleep.


	8. Encounter in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin walks in on a beautify surprise in the woods.

It’s been a week since the incident at Ymir’s party. I already went to her house and apologized for my actions. She seemed concerned which is rare with Ymir. The only time you see her this concerned is when she is with Krista. Other than that she just waits for the chance to embarrass someone or make fun of them. 

Today I decided to take it easy. I planned on just going out and taking a walk around town. I needed some time out of the house since I can’t continue writing the story. Since that’s a no-no, I decided some fresh air will help me relax. 

After I got dressed, did my chores, and ate lunch, I walked to the closet, grabbed my jacket, and headed out the door.

\-----

The weather outside was completely different than last year. It was much warmer and there isn’t a single flake of snow showing up. There is a slight breeze blowing which makes me wish it was spring instead of winter. The sky was slightly grey, but it doesn’t seem like it’s going to rain today. 

It was such a beautiful day to walk outside. It was a calm and somewhat quiet day. People are probably still in their homes spending time with their families. It was just beautiful. I decided to go to one of the parks that was near my old high school. 

The park was empty when I got there. I decided to go to the swings.

After a few minutes I decided to walk around again. I walked for a few more minutes before I reached the woods.

"Follow the path and never stray" I sang in a soft voice. I smiled and continued to walk through the woods. As I walked further in, I started to hear strumming. As I got closer to the sound, I immediately recognized the song. 

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind."

I can't believe that she is playing Only Exception by Paramore, whoever she is. The sound of the guitar is so clean and soft. You can hear the differences in each chord, even the slightest ones. And her voice. Her voice carries her emotions like the gentle breeze carries a feather. It was just so beautiful.

"But darling, you are the only exception. You are the only exception" she continued to sing.

I hid behind a tree and sat down just to listen to her singing. 

I was so lost in the music that I didn't notice myself start to sing with her. 

The trance was broken when I heard her yell.

"Who’s there?"

I froze not knowing what to do. I started to stand up when all of a sudden I heard rushed footsteps approaching me. I closed my eyes and walked out from behind the tree. 

"I'm sorry to intrude. I was walking through here and I heard you singing and I couldn't help but to sit and listen." I said in a panic. 

I stood there a few more minutes before I decided to open my eyes. The lack of any sound what so ever made me curious to find out who this person was. As I slowly opened my eyes, I noticed the grey hoodie and the guitar. I lifted my head slightly to see her face. I couldn't believe it.

"Annie?" I said with a surprised tone.  
she looks at me with a slightly surprised and very familiar dead look.

"Oh its you. I thought it was some crazy stalker or something" she turns and walks back to her spot. She starts to put the guitar in her case. 

"I didn't expect you to be so good with anything involving music" I said to her. She shoots me an evil look at me. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" She scolded. 

I panicked completely.

"I mean not that it's weird or anything...I mean it's cool...and..um...um.." I babbled on like an idiot. She shot me a smile. 

"I'm joking with you. Anyway it's fine. Nobody knows about this. I really don't like to tell people about it" she says as she continues to pack her guitar. 

I slowly get closer. At that moment I remembered my outburst during the party. I look down at the ground feeling the shame of that night. 

"I'm sorry about the way I acted during the party. You must have thought I was crazy or something."

She looks at me and shows a slight smile. 

"Why are you apologizing? Everyone has a breakdown every once in a while."

If only she knew what I broke down about. Maybe not the best thing to bring up. 

"So when did you learn how to play guitar?" I asked to move the conversation forward.

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there." She says as she puts her hands up. I immediately started to freak out like usual.

"I'm sorry did I ask to much..or...i dont know...um..."

"Relax. It's not you. It's only that it's starting to get dark out. I need to get home before..." She stops mid sentence.

"Oh it's ok. I guess I should be going home as well. My grandfather will get worried. Anywho it was nice talking to you." I said as I waved goodbye. 

"Same here. See you Arlert" she walks away.

I turn around and start walking away.

\-----

I got home before the sun completely set. As I opened the door, I feel someone tackle me to the ground. 

"Where the hell have you been man? I've called and texted, but you didn't pick up" Eren shouts.

"Eren get off of him. He's probably tired and you're making it worse" Mikasa says with the straightest face and the most unimpressed tone.

I look at him with the straightest face I could muster but sadly that didn't work. Eren started laughing at me and got up. He reached his arm down to pick me up. 

"Thank you welcoming committee. Why are you guys here anyway?”

“We were bored and concerned about you bro. " Eren says as ge walks around in a circle. 

I looked at him for a while before I looked at the clock. 

"Well since you're both here why not join us for dinner." I said as I walk into the kitchen. 

Eren smiled and shook his head. 

\-------------

After dinner was over, Eren and Mikasa helped to clean up. After everything was fine they said their goodbyes and left to go back home. 

I decide it was time for me to get ready for bed. I went to take a shower and brush my teeth. After I got dressed I kissed Krista and my grandfather goodnight and headed to my room. 

I couldn't stop thinking about how great today was. It was such a simple yet beautiful day. I got to relax all day. I even got to see Annie one more time. 

As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but to think of her. I wish I could see her again. I feel like I know so much if her but yet so little. 

As I close my eyes to sleep I came to a sudden realization. 

She called me by my last name.


End file.
